Resolutions
by Ldizzle103194
Summary: Sonny and Chad not only share their New Year's resolutions, but something they both wanted to do for a long time. Channy/ChadSonny/Chonny duh!


**Resolutions**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own ANY of the characters mentioned in this story. Don't sue me! :]**_

_**A/N:**__** This may sound weird but I had a dream about this story so I just had to post it before it left my head. I didn't read over it so forgive the mistakes. I'm feeling really lazy right now! Enjoy! :]**_

_**.............**_

Sonny usually spent her New Year's at home with her mom, cuddled up on the couch as they watched the ball drop. Things were so much different in Wisconsin. They had there little hats and noise makers but it was never as big as this So Random party she was at now. Disco lights, loud music, and like 100 people filled the room that was only meant for 50. Sonny pushed her way through the crowd, overwhelmed of the whole "party scene".

She finally broke away from the large crowd and took a deep breath. When alot of people got together, it could get really hot. Sonny made her way to the snack table and glanced around, seeing if she could reconize her castmates. She saw Tawni make her way into the girls bathroom across the room, probably going to check her hair again. Sonny smiled at her thought and picked up a chip and stuffed it in her mouth. She looked at her gold watch as she chewed. 10 minutes to mid-night. She sighed realizing she had no one to talk to or be with for New Years. She always dreamed of attending one of these parties but was starting to miss how things used to be.

"Hey Sonny."

Sonny turned to see Chad strolling towards her with his hands in his pockets. "Chad? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Well I wasnt, until I found out you Randoms didnt want me to come. So of course I _had_ to come." Chad said with one of his famous smirks.

"Why do have to be backwards?" Sonny said with a small laugh as she crossed her arms.

Chad shrugged, stepping closer. "So where's the rest of those Randoms anyway."

"Somewhere in that big blob of people, having fun." Sonny sighed, looking towards the crowd with sad eyes.

"Cheer up Sonny." Chad said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Today's your lucky day."

Sonny glanced at Chad's hand then looked back up at him. "How?"

"Because you get to dance with Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad said running his hand through his perfect blond hair.

"Maybe I dont want to dance with Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny said in a mocking tone, imitating him running his hand through his hair.

"Your mouth may be saying no, but your eyes are saying yes." Chad looked down at her with his dreamy blue eyes.

Sonny sent a glare up to those eyes hoping to break him. Chad wasnt giving up that easily and continued to stare down at her with a smirk spreading across his face. Sonny rolled her eyes in defeat. "Fine! You win." Sonny said with an eye roll as Chad cracked his knuckles.

He grabbed Sonny's arm and lead her into the crowd of people who all danced to the upbeat track playing. Sonny couldnt help but feel a little claustraphobic as the stopped in the middle. Suddenly the song changed into a incredibly slow one, causing everyone to break off into pairs. Sonny shyly looked down to her feet as Chad rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh....this is..."

"Awkward." Chad finshed, looking down at her.

Sonny let out a tiny giggle as she looked up at him. "Yeah so....if you dont want to dance anymore I could..." She stopped herself when she saw Chad step closer.

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk to much?" Chad said with a charming smile, taking one of her hands.

Sonny smiled with her head down as Chad took her hand and placed it on her shoulder. He took her by her waist and pulled her close to his chest, her head almost under his chin. Sonny looked up at Chad, wrapping her other arm around his neck with their faces inches apart. During their dance, everytime their eyes locked Sonny would bashfully look to the floor breaking their gaze. She couldn't believe she was dancing with Chad of all people. It was so awkward.

"So..." She said looking back up to him. "What's your New Years resolution?"

Chad thought for a second, making a cute little thinking face. "I decided I would stop acting like a complete jerk to this girl I like." He said looking back down at her, causing her to blush.

"I'm sure she would like that." Sonny said flashing one of her killer smiles.

Chad's face grew serious, causing Sonny's stomach to drop. He closed his eyes and leaned down to Sonny who bit her lip nervously. Chad was trying to kiss her! Wow, her first kiss was going to be with Chad. Did she want to kiss Chad? No, she told herself as his lips neared. Who was she kidding of course she wants to! Sonny closed her eyes, anxiously waiting for Chad's lips to meet hers.

_SCREEEEEECCCCHHH!_ You know the sound that a microphone makes when it's too close to the speaker? Yeah, that's what caused Chad and Sonny to shoot their eyes open and quickly step away from each other. The smiled weakly at each other before turning to the source of the sound. Moment ruined.

"Sorry about that guys." Marshall said into the microphone. "But it's time "to start counting down!" He said pointing to the screen above him.

Everyone started to cheer as large numbers appeared on that screen. All together everyone said the numbers.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

The crowd went hysterical jumping and hugging each other. Sonny jumped up and down clapping her hands while Chad stood cooly giving a few claps. Sonny beamed at Chad next to her once the music came back.

"Happy New Year Chad."

"Happy New Year Munroe."

They looked them and saw that everyone was kissing someone. And when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE. Even Marshall was sealing the deal with Miss Bitterman. Sonny looked to Chad with a slight smile on her face. Chad rubbed his neck nervously for the second time that night. _Darn Sonny and her cute!_

"You know Sonny, I..." Chad said but was interuppted by Sonny's lips land softly on his cheek. He looked at her with a grin as she backed away from him slowly. "What was that for?"

"I had to kiss someone on New Years....." Sonny trailed off with a giggle.

"Sorry you had to waste it on me."

"Well it wasnt a complete waste."

"Really?"

"Really." Sonny said playfully punching Chad in his arm. "Besides, it was the least I could do after you tried to kiss me and all." She said twriling a piece of her hair.

"Did not!

"Did so!"

"Did not!

"Did so!" Sonny said crossing her arms. "Way to live up to you're resolution, Chad."

"I _so_ wasnt talking about you." Chad said also crossing his arms. "Did you think I was talking about you?"

Sonny's heart sort of sank into her stomach. She looked down at the floor and shrugged. "Maybe." She said scratching the side of her head.

Chad sighed stepping closer. "Fine! You win.....I was talking about you but dont go telling everyone. CDC does not like....." Chad said adjusting his suit.

Sonny immediately brighten up with a smile. "Aww Chad..." She said bashfully.

"Yeah, yeah......you still havent told me what your resolution."

"You never asked."

"Now I am!"

"Hmmm..." Sonny place a finger on her cheek. "My New Year's resolution is to do the things I wanted to do last year but didnt listen to myself." She said nodding.

"Like?" Chad said sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Well I wanted to go sky diving!" Sonny smiled causing Chad to roll his eyes.

"Only you would come up with a resolution like that." Chad said shaking his head.

"And I always wanted to do this..." Sonny said as quickly wrapped her arms around Chad and gave him a sweet.......hug. She's a hugger what did you expect?

Chad stood shocked with his hands up in the air as she hugged him tightly. He lowerd his hands awkwardly, placing them on her back and let a smile come to his face. And they stood there for a while in the middle of the dancing crowd hugging. For what reason? You tell me! They both _never_ will admit this but that had to be the best New Years AND hug they ever had.

...........

_**A/N:**__** Did you like it? Was it too fluffy for you? Idk this has to be the most fluff I had in one of my SWAC stories. Hope you liked it!**_

**Reviews?**


End file.
